Inque (bounty hunter)
|eyes=Black |skin=Black and Blue |hidec= |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era |affiliation=*I.M.A.R.S. *Inqua Royal Guard *Black Sun |masters= |apprentices= }} Inque, also called Inque the Hunter, was a female Inque bounty hunter that operated during and after the Clone Wars. Biography Early Life .]] Inque was born on Inqua in it's capital city, Sharkla, in 51 BBY. Inque was born to a prosperous Inque family who took pride in their long-line of producing both either force-sensitive and brilliant and smart members of the Inque species. Her mother and father decided to name her after their own species, hoping that she would lead her family, and eventually her species, into galaxy-wide brilliance and prosperity. However, her parents were disappointed when they found out that Inque would quit school at the age of 16 (while also being pregnant) and leave the planet to become a bounty hunter. During her pursuit in the bounty hunting career, she gave birth to her only daughter, who was half-human/half-Inque. But, knowing that she could not care for her, Inque put her up for adoption. But, Inque made sure that money had been sent to Deanna. At first, Inque didn't succeed a being a bounty hunter and returned to Inqua to reconcile with her family, but they rejected her and sent her away. Inque was saddened and angered that her parents and family rejected her, this drove her to kill a fellow passenger aboard the ship Cato Pluto. The police were unable to find out that Inque murdered her and made it a cold case. After this, Inque realized that she was gifted with the skills of bounty hunters, besides the past times of failing as one. Inque went on to create a successful life for herself and took on many bounty hunting jobs from the Black Sun Vigo Morna Ackbar - whom she was the bodyguard of for awhile - and was paid very well. Inque was once even wanted for the murder of Senator Yamrella Poof, however, the bounty was dropped when she helped the Jedi catch Nute Gunray in 21 BBY on Neimoidia. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars in 20 BBY, she was recruited by the Inqua Military Armament Research Syndicate to gather rare minerals in a new battle droid. She was assigned to aid the company's forces in it's relieving the Inqua Mining Corporation's insane leader. Inque was later on recruited by the Galactic Republic to help them fight against Separatis forces on Makeb. The battle ended with a Republic victory. Inque was later on hired by the head of one of the galaxy's dominant companies specializing in holographic, weapons, and computers. After many major financial losses in the company due to employees selling the company's designs to other companies Luka decided to try to regain the losses by an insurance claim. The insurance covered more than 5 million credits, well over what the company was worth. So, Luka hired Inque to sabotage and destroy the records, machinery, and other major parts of the industries factory and headquarters. Luka's insurance claim went through and Inque was paid very well. Betrayal A few months later, Inque was hired by the wealthy Hutt crime lord Broga to destroy a competitor's business on Coruscant. Inque successfully destroyed the business and reported back to Brolla to be paid. However, while giving him her numbers for her account, he took out a particle destabilizer and shot at her several times. However, she managed to escape and made her way to her daughter's apartment for help. .]] Inque introduced herself to her daughter and settled down. However, Inque's body started to react to the shots from the destabilizer and was dying quickly. However, she convinced Deanna to rent a car using her credits to get to the factory that made the mutagen, where Inque had been before. Inque transferred the credits into Deanna's account and waited for her daughter to get back. While waiting, Inque began to get sick even more and was dissolving when an assassin by the name Sha Pola (hired by Broga to make sure Inque was dead) came to Deanna's apartment to finish off the job. Inque was losing the duel but then Deanna his the assassin with a case and through it towards Inque. Inque opened it and injected the mutagen into her body. Inque was reviving from the particle-destabilizer blasts and fought back quickly. However, something went wrong and Inque started to evaporate. She quickly found out that Deanna tricked her and put a dissolvent inside the mutagen to finish off Inque. Inque tried to escape but was thrown evaporating too fast and learned that Deanna was after Inque's money in her account, which added up to over 38 trillion credits. Inque then dissolved away. Inque's return Recovering from her last betrayal, Inque, all well and alive, started a plan against all those who betrayed her, including her daughter, Deanna Susa. Inque's plan included framing her daughter for murder. Inque hired the Clawdite bounty hunter Cato Parasitti to pose as Brolla the Hutt's friend and Inque's daughter, Deanna. Cato would kill Brolla and put the pin on Deanna. Cato told the police that she saw Deanna kill Brolla in cold blood. So, Deanna was taken to the Hutt courts for the murder of Brolla the Hutt. Cato would be the head witness in the trial and Inque would be one of the jury members. In the end, Deanna was sentenced to a Hutt facility on Nal Hutta for the rest of her life. Inque would visit Deanna in prison to see how the "good life" was going and Deanna cursed her but was soon shut up by the guards, who were close to Inque. Inque then left smiling. Working for the Empire During the Great Jedi Purge, Inque was hired by the Empire to aid in the search and execution of the Jedi. Inque was assigned with and Clone Commander Even. For her first mission was to hunt down the Jedi Shaak Ti and her rogue Padawan, Maris Brood, and kill them. Inque was to blend portray as a Felucian's weapon and get to the Ancient Abyss, a large Sarlacc-pit, and fight with Vader's secret apprentice, Galen Marek. However, when she arrived at the Ancient Abyss, Marek had already enganged in a duel with Shaak Ti, so Inque hurried up and tried to turn into Shaak Ti's Lightsaber so she would pick up Inque and would not realize that Inque was not her Lightsaber and would be killed. But, while trying to transform into Shaak Ti's Lightsaber on the Sarlaac, Marek had shocked the Sarlaac, Shaak Ti, and Inque with force-lightening. Inque would have dropped into the pit if it would not have been for her holding into Shaak Ti and wait until the Togruta landed on the ground. Inque returned to Vader and informed him of the mission's status. Personality and traits Appearances *''The Rise of Inque the Hunter'' Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Bounty hunters Category:Females Category:Inque Category:I.M.A.R.S. agents Category:Black Sun bodyguards